Même les étoiles se consument
by Estel la Rodeuse
Summary: Ma réponse au défi du PF. Qui étaient ces terriblement pathétiques Nazgul avant leur chutes? Voici l'histoire de quelques uns d'entre eux.


_**Líinconsciente Estel a encore frappé... Voici mon humble OS pour participer au défi du Poney Fringant.. Il a été écrit dans la douleur, le stress et le sommeil. Foutu travail à rendre.. Mon OS aurait pû être meilleur.**_

_---_  
Un deux trois,  
Le désir

Quatre, cinq, six  
Le pouvoir

Sept, huit, Neuf  
La chute

_Tout meurt, Anakin Skywalker. Même les étoiles se consument._

Son corps frêle ne bougeait pas. Le rose de ses joues avait laissé place à la pâleur du marbre d'un mausolée. Murazor la regardait sans ciller. Personne ne pouvait faire quoi que ce soit pour elle. Sa mère passait ses journées à implorer les Valar et Eru. Mais rien ne pouvait arrêter cette déchéance. Le seigneur fit quelques pas en direction de la fenêtre et tourna un visage impassible à l'aube naissante.  
Rien, rien ne pouvait contenir la Mort.  
Kiran n'avait pas dépassé les vingt ans et déjà elle s'en allait. Son père avait vécu dix fois sa petite existence. Mais ce siècle ne lui paraissait pas suffisant. Et en ces jours funestes, il lui semblait inutile et vide de sens. Il ferma doucement la porte de la chambre et alla dans ses appartements afin de se préparer pour un conseil.  
Sa lourde mante de velours pourpre lui semblait trop vive. Mais il s'efforça d'oublier cette chambre de jeune fille où dépérissait le seul fruit de ses entrailles. Un verre à moitié plein d'une précieuse eau-de-vie lui donna de la vigueur.  
Le soleil éclairait les gracieuses allées qui serpentaient autour de la forteresse du Seigneur d'Orrostar. Murazor sortit de son ancestrale demeure et décida d'aller à pied jusqu'à la citée qui portait le même nom que la région qu'elle ornait. Comme chaque premier jour du mois, Seigneur Murazor devait rencontrer un représentant du Roi Tar-Súrion, quelques nobles d'Orrrostar et parfois un émissaire d'au-delà l'océan.

Cette succession de discussions militaire et diplomatique semblait résonner à travers la brume. Murazor n'écoutait pas vraiment. Toutes ces années, il avait soigneusement veiller à maintenir les meilleures relations avec Armenelos. Après tout, les nombreuses fermes et champs d'Orrostar en faisaient le garde-manger de Númenor. Mais à présent, il voyait tout ce temps qu'il avait laissé s'écouler, le séparant toujours un peu plus de son épouse et de sa fille unique. Il sentait le cercle de mithril qui enserrait sa chevelure sombre. Il sentait le poids des années. La vie est lourde à porter quand on sait qu'elle n'est pas faite pour durer. La vie est amère quand on sait que cela peut être la dernière aube que l'on voie. La vie est douloureuse quand chaque année apporte désolation et perte. C'est à ce moment que son regard tomba sur la gracieuse et noble silhouette d'un elfe. Combien de siècles avait il vécu? Combien de siècles vivrait-il encore quand Murazor serait mort?

Le seigneur baissa les yeux. Son visage était pâle comme celui de sa fille et des cernes violacés bordaient ses yeux gris. La mort lui tendait déjà la main. La mort dansait déjà avec sa fille qui ne connaîtrait jamais la farandole de l'amour.

La réunion était terminée. Tous les dignitaires se levèrent et dans un murmure de conversation se dirigèrent vers la salle où les attendait un fastueux repas. Murazor les suivait sans dire un mot. Il sentit la présence d'un homme à ses côtés. C'était un des suivants ou compagnons de Onegin, cet elfe d'Eregion. Murazor n'avait pas vu un homme aussi elfique. Même les descendants d'Elros Minyatur ne paraissaient pas aussi éthérés et immortels. Le Seigneur Murazor où la mort avait déjà planté sa bannière ne désirait pas converser avec un homme qui semblait avoir la même vertu que les elfes. Mais Annatar, c'était ainsi qu'on l'appelait, lui adressa la parole et fit sortir Murazor de sa torpeur. Sa voix était comme un baume sur son corps qui n'était que plaie. La gentillesse d'un inconnu pouvait faire oublier l'imminence de la mort. Même si c'était une illusion, Murazor l'accueillit à bras ouverts.

-----

Il remplissait avec avidité sa sacoche de cuir usé. Chaque collier et colifichet qu'il empoignait le faisait sourire. Bientôt ils orneraient la peau dorée de son épouse. Elle méritait bien plus que le butin d'une simple rafle. Bientôt les cités des hommes au teint pâle ne seraient plus. Et c'était lui, Khamûl Prince héritier du Khand, qui prendrait toutes ces terres et richesses. Avec un sourire satisfait, le jeune homme grimpa sur sa monture.

Ce soir là, un grand festin fut offert en l'honneur des braves guerriers. Kazmabad, la cité capitale du Khand brillait de mille feux. La musique et les chants montaient jusqu'au ciel richement étoilé. Khamûl enivré par la boisson et la gloire faisait danser son épouse avec entrain. Dans les yeux d'Iraam il voyait la fierté et le respect qu'il lui inspirait. Bientôt, elle soupira de fatigue et se retira dans leur hutte. Il lui promit de la rejoindre après avoir pris congé de son père et d'autres valeureux guerriers. Après l'avoir raccompagnée, il longea quelques silencieuses huttes pour rejoindre le feu autour duquel tous festoyaient. Il gardait ses yeux rivés vers les flammes dont il se rapprochait. Il ne voulait pas voir les détritus qui jonchaient le sol, les toits dépouillés des huttes et la laideur de ces constructions.

Il glissa sa main droite dans sa poche et, à tâtons, trouva un gracieux bracelet où s'entremêlaient l'or, le mithril et le bronze. Il le serra dans sa main à en briser le précieux bijou. Un jour, ce bijou ne vaudrait rien comparé à la fortune qu'il aurait. Un jour, il n'aurait pas à voler pour parer son épouse. Il se dirigea vers son père et baissa la tête en respect. Jahmûl était grand et sombre. Une large cicatrice barrait son front et lui donnait un air inquiétant. Il hocha la tête à l'égard de son fils et lui fit signe d'aller prendre congé de certains de ses hôtes. Chacun des hommes serra Khamûl dans ses bras, dans une accolade typique. Le dernier d'entre eux avait la peau délicieusement glacée. Khamûl leva les yeux vers son visage. Aucune imperfection ou blessure ne marquait sa peau clair. Il était enveloppé de soie chatoyante et de précieux joyaux. Il souriait et ses yeux étincelaient de bienveillance. Avidement, Khamûl lui proposa une coupe d'eau glacée.  
---

Les deux hommes observaient le feu crépiter pour ne pas avoir à regarder les ténèbres qui les entouraient. Ji Indur était l'aîné: il avait de grands yeux vert et une longue chevelure rousse. Son cadet, Ren, n'avait pas la même chevelure mais leurs yeux rappelaient aux étrangers qu'ils étaient frères.  
Ji remarqua la peur que tentait de cacher Ren. Tout d'abord, il le rassura en tournant la conversation vers le foyer qu'ils avaient quitté. En voyant peu à peu que son frère reprenait des couleurs, Ji prit plaisir à lui rappeler la profondeur de la forêt où ils se trouvaient en mentionnant quelques bêtes sauvages dont leur mère avait peur.  
Ren ne voulait pas montrer sa frayeur, mais chacun de ses gestes trahissait son état. Après tout, ils avaient grandi ensemble. Personne ne connaissait Ren mieux que Ji Indur. Ren tentait de changer de sujet quand un hurlement sauvage les fit sursauter. La main droite du cadet se resserra sur la poignée de sa dague. Mais Ji éclata de rire:  
- Voyons mon frère! Un loup ne se rapprochera jamais autant d'un feu de camp.  
Mais le hurlement sauvage retentit plus près comme si le loup comprenait les paroles de Ji. Cette fois-ci, l'aîné aussi leva sa dague.  
Mais au lieu de l'attaque d'une bête sauvage, une voix à l'accent distingué retentit:  
- Messires, me permettez vous de me réchauffer auprès de votre feu?  
Jil Indur hocha la tête. L'angoisse venait à peine de le quitter. Tranquillement, l'homme vêtu d'une fourrure sombre s'assit entre les deux frères. Ils ne pouvaient pas bien voir ses traits mais ses yeux brillaient et un sourire se laissa deviner dans les ténèbres environnantes.  
--  
Adunaphel galopait sans laisser son cheval se reposer. Le coucher du soleil avait laissé place au ciel de velours de la nuit et à présent c'était l'aube qui prenait doucement son essor.  
Mais la beauté qui entourait le cavalier ne pouvait plus l'intéresser.  
Sa beauté, son amour, sa douleur... On lui avait tout pris.  
La rage qui coulait dans ses veines s'était attaquée à son coeur et sa vision était recouverte d'un voile opaque.  
Il serra les dents alors qu'une image fugitive de sa belle Sore traversa son esprit embrumé. Non, il ne repenserait pas à sa douce épouse. Non, il ne se reposerait pas tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas vengée.  
A genoux il avait pleuré les premières et dernières larmes depuis son enfance. Mais les larmes, une fois épuisées, avaient laissé un étau d'acier. Lentement, il avait laissé la tristesse devenir une fureur sans fin... Rien ne pourrait l'arrêter.  
La monture d'Adunaphel était brisée de fatigue et ce fut elle qui faillit à son cavalier. Son coeur figé par tant de douleur ne fit aucune protestation quand son corps laissa le cheval sans défense derrière lui.  
Il marcha des heures. Il était courbé de fatigue quand un cavalier s'arrêta à ses côtés. Adunaphel leva les yeux et croisa un regard qui reflétait la même fureur que lui.

- Dwar, je m'appelle Dwar.  
Le petit garçon s'observait dans l'eau miroitante d'un paisible lac. Il ramassa une branche et bondit sur le petit chemin qui le ramènerait vers la cité. Il chantonnait en fouettant l'air avec son bâtonnet:

- Dwar, je m'appelle Dwar et un jour j'aurai un grand château.

Il trébucha sur un caillou mais il réussit à garder son équilibre.

- Dwar, je m'appelle Dwar et un jour j'aurai un grand royaume.

Il remarqua que le soleil allait bientôt terminer sa course dans le ciel et il commença à courir.

- Dwar, je m'appelle Dwar et un jour j'aurai la terre entière.

Il trébucha une nouvelle fois et cette fois tomba les genoux dans la terre et le nez dans la poussière.

Le garçonnet n'avait plus envie de chanter. Il sentait une brûlure à son genou droit. Il se levait maladroitement quand quelqu'un tendit une main.  
Un inconnu l'aida à se lever et Dwar lui adressa un grand sourire édenté.  
Puis, sans remercier son bienfaiteur, le garçon recommença sa course pour rejoindre son foyer.

- Dwar, je m'appelle Dwar et je ne tomberai jamais!

Longtemps, une gracieuse silhouette observa le jeune orphelin courir aux portes de sa cité.   
-------  
Un, deux, trois,  
L'obscurité

Quatre, cinq, six  
Un cri strident

Sept, huit, neuf  
L'unique appel


End file.
